


【横雏哨向生子】森林、木屋与火焰

by Lena1020klinbo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena1020klinbo/pseuds/Lena1020klinbo
Summary: 横雏哨向生子短篇
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 5





	【横雏哨向生子】森林、木屋与火焰

村上从屋外走了进来。  
他浑身上下都被蒙了一层薄薄的水雾，凝结的水珠细细密密地浸透了发丝和衣服，又湿又冷。村上刚准备开口，就已经被从天而降的干燥外套包住了脸和肩膀。未来得及反应就被横山直接打横抱了起来，一言不发地把他放到厚重柔软的毛毯上，旁边壁炉里的火焰烧得正旺，劈啪地作响。  
“去哪儿了？”横山垂着眉眼问他，他的脸上看不出来什么明显的表情，声音却已经冷了下来。

村上忍不住打了一个寒颤，蜷在壁炉边的雪豹用尾巴勾住了他的手肘，试图拽着主人靠近更温暖的地方。只不过它的主人没动，反而仰起脸拿一双同样有些湿漉的眼睛来看向横山，说起话来很是有底气，一副浑然不惧的样子。  
“你没有按照说好的时间回来，”他说得理所应当，“怕你遇到危险，我当然要出去找你。”  
而横山带着气声的笑仿佛是一种轻蔑，“我不需要你来找我，知道吗？”  
村上拧起眉头来，眉尾则微微地垮下来，瞪圆了眼睛瞧着横山。他的声音还因为僵冷而发着抖，然而却丝毫不影响他拔高的音量。

“你不需要？我可是你的向导，你以为哨兵一个人就能……！”  
“那我倒是要问问你了，”横山的膝盖跪在柔软的地毯上，一只手撑着地面，一只手扯掉裹在他身上的外套。他俯下身，沉着目光盯着他。“你以为向导一个人就能行？”  
村上被迫躺倒在地毯上，一双轮廓似杏仁似的黑色眼睛里微微映着明亮的火光。他撇了撇嘴巴，倒是先把态度软了下来，只是仍然有些在意地哼了一声。  
“那你也不是不需要我。”

“……对。”  
横山沉默了几秒，之后就没辙了似的笑了起来，无可奈何地叹了一口气。他的向导总会执着于这样的问题，还仿佛以为自己强大的精神力可以抵抗住所有外力对身体的攻击。  
他伸出手来解开他的扣子，柔软细腻的声线始终压低着，像是一杯加了糖的苦茶。“我是很需要你，所以可以麻烦你顾及一下你自己现在的身体吗，村上君？”  
剑拔弩张的气氛似乎一下子消失了。村上不自觉地缩了缩身体，整个人被横山映在毯上的影子笼罩了起来。  
“……我就是很担心你嘛。”村上小声嘟囔着，“Yoko总是这样口是心非的。好好说句担心我又不会怎么样……”

湿漉漉的外套被横山解开了全部的扣子，露出黑色的背心里衬。横山低下头去，把脸埋在他的肩颈，呼出的温热气息让冰冷的身体也觉得好受了一些。  
他声音发黏，听上去含含糊糊，是带着气音的柔软呢喃。  
“我担心得都快要死掉了，Hina。”  
横山突如其来的坦诚反倒是令村上感到有些手足无措了。他愣了愣，回过神来便有点不自在地咳了一声，扭过脸去看壁炉里跳动的火焰，脸仿佛也因为被火光照映着而红了起来。只是这样反而更方便了横山去亲吻他裸露在外的脖颈，刚刚偏低的体温也逐渐地升高了。  
“我也……没有走多远啦……Subaru他们也离得不远……”

“那也不行。”横山一口回绝道。他把村上的背心往上勾了一些，在壁炉边被焐热的手直接地抚摸上他微微隆起的小腹。细密无形的精神丝线围绕在四周，手心里感受到了暖融融的一团，是生命最初的温度。  
“……别直接……”村上敏感地动了动腰，下意识小小地吸了一口气。横山拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他微卷的浅棕色长发，另一只手穿过他的背后，半扶半抱着脱掉他湿漉漉的衣服，又把更暖和干燥的外套披在他的肩上。从背后环抱住他的腰肢，让他的后背贴向自己的胸膛。

年轻的向导在他的哨兵怀里显得温顺极了，精神的丝网无限地展开着，仿佛柔软丰满的羽翼一样将他们包裹起来。他才二十一岁，成年刚满一年，微微睁大的圆溜溜的下垂眼会显出比年龄更小的清纯而稚气，然而精神力却已经能和当地最杰出的成年向导媲美。姑且不提和横山的配合，单靠精神力的攻击就可以令敌人分寸大乱，至今为止也没有哪个哨兵能轻易地近身——也无怪乎村上总会大大咧咧地不把自己的安全当回事了。

只是这点让横山感到极其地不满，尤其是如今这样危险的时期。他们并非在安宁的国都，在危机四伏的远征途中短暂的休整不足以令横山放松警惕的神经。更何况还有他们的孩子。  
是的，他们的孩子。这个孩子的确来临得不合时宜，尽管他们在少年时也曾经偷偷考虑过这些问题，那时候的他们还尚在现如今已距离遥远的国都，意气风发所向披靡，一起展望过未来威风凛凛的出征，要荣耀加身要传说不朽。  
等到那时候。等到那时候，再一起离开吧，随便去哪儿都好——和我结婚，要一个或者几个孩子都好——去建我们的家吧。

只是这些设想在如今都已经被掩上了一层灰蒙蒙的尘土。没有出征，没有军衔，眼睁睁地看着同期的人已经冲到战场的前线，他们则只等来了上级远征的指派。  
所谓的远征所谓的开拓疆土如同一种变相的流放，相比起前线军人闪耀的功绩而言只能显得默默无闻灰头土脸。少年的不甘愤怒最终沉寂在军人对上级无条件的服从之中。  
虽然这也难以挫平他们的锐气——如同横山在实战磨砺下愈发敏锐的五感，也如同村上越发坚不可摧的精神网络。包括和他们一起远征的同伴们，逐渐成型的队伍以令人难以想象的速度迅速地成长起来，已然如同一只正蓄势待发，等待绝地反击的万兽之王。

可是偏偏就是这个时候。这个孩子不合时宜地来临了。如同一颗种子不声不响地埋在土壤之中，在年轻的家长们都尚不知情时汲取着必需的养分，最终蛮横地不讲理地宣布了自己的存在。  
处于现在这样的时期，孩子的到来无论如何都不能算上是一件好事。他们才刚过二十岁没几年，连自己都还是刚成年没多久的孩子，要顾及远征途中的危险还要教导照顾年下的后辈，光是就已经够令他们头疼的了。  
尽管他们已经在一起很久。从眉眼还没有张开身体还没有抽条的时候就已经早早地学会亲吻。

从惊诧到无措，他们最终也只能接受了他的到来——归根结底还是他们两个人的错——年轻人总有那么一会儿是不顾后果的莽撞。好在如今已快到万物俱籁的冬季，边境也不约而同地开始了短暂的休战。

透亮湿漉的水珠逐渐受热蒸发，暖烘烘的空气让有些僵冷的身体很快都温暖了起来。年轻的向导像是一只满足懒倦的猫一样微微眯起了眼睛，伸出手来搂住横山的脖颈，微微仰着脸同他唇齿交缠。  
横山的手覆在他的腹上。修长的手指骨节分明，双手摊开几乎能把整个小腹覆盖住，手掌心温热而柔软，隔着薄薄的皮肤同他的孩子接触。村上侧脸埋在他的肩窝里，声音软绵沙哑，小小声地咕哝。  
你可真喜欢他。

听上去像是在跟自己的孩子争风吃醋一样。一个成年的军人口里大概不太应该说出这种话来，也实在是难以想象，说出这样话的人在停战和谈中能够眼都不眨气定神闲。  
这个从和谈中靠着伶牙俐齿讨要到无数好处的人好像也没有觉得自己这样有什么不妥。他本来就是个喜欢撒娇的孩子，落在他的哨兵的怀里就不自觉露出最原本的一面。可能也只有这样才攻略得了横山那别扭冷淡又容易害羞的性格。  
横山有着像是混血儿一样精致的容貌，过分白皙的皮肤令人会情不自禁联想到极北之地的民族，显得清冷而高不可攀。而如今则因为他的向导的吃味和撒娇流露出了温柔的表情。  
“……你知道那是因为谁。”

他的向导闻言ふふ笑了两声，像是一只吃饱了心满意足的小动物。他微微侧着身体凑了过去，仰起脸来亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“我也喜欢他。”

这个孩子的到来也并非单纯是一件坏事。  
他的哨兵眷恋家庭也喜欢孩子，那么他就什么都给他。  
尽管他自己都不确定他们能否能养好这样一个孩子，毕竟他们作为父亲实在是过于年轻。

壁炉里的火烧得正旺。在暖暖洋洋的空气里他们又交换了一个吻。只是这个吻比想象中的要更长一些，唇齿在恋恋不舍间交缠便变得激烈起来，透明的涎液顺着嘴角流了下来。年轻的向导脸色潮红，气息不稳。  
他觉得他的身体也跟着发烫起来。横山放在自己身上的手好像无意识地摸过了他的后腰，在腰胯甚至更往下的部分流连忘返。自己的手指不由得拽紧了横山的衣服。  
横山白皙的脸上也更明显地透出薄红，压低的声音含含糊糊地喊着关于村上的昵称。  
Hina。  
Hina。

村上喘了口气，把头靠在他的肩上，闭上眼睛默许着横山接下来想做的事情。

他们很久没有做过了，碍于前三个月的危险期。这在他们过往的记忆里是不曾发生过的，毕竟两个人都是精力旺盛血气方刚的年纪。  
现在，仿佛一切顺其自然的，他们即将做一些他们想要做的事情了。

很久没有经历过性事的身体在此时期比村上想象中的还要敏感，只是简单地抚摸就已经情动。他靠在横山的怀里喘息不已。下半身的欲望抬起了头，流出晶亮湿黏的液体，内裤被洇湿，呈现出半透明的颜色。  
横山伸出手来拨开他的内裤边，手掌包裹起炙热硬挺的性器，温柔而不失节奏地撸动。禁欲许久的身体连这一点刺激都觉得强烈，突如其来的快感让村上呜了一声，忍不住在他怀里扭蹭了几下，手紧紧地揪着他的衣服，屈起了膝盖，细长紧实的双腿微微发软。  
“Yo、Yoko……嗯啊……”

软绵绵的沙哑的呻吟里带了些微的泣音，一点儿小小的刺激对身体来说都是快感的催化剂，小向导像是承受不住一样地扭动着身体想要从这种强烈的快感中逃脱，可是无论怎样都是在他的哨兵的怀里，垂眼隐约能看到横山修长白皙的手指是怎样握住他因为情欲而变得深红炙热的性器，透明的液体不断地从铃口冒出流到他的手上。而挡在眼前的已经有了弧度的小腹仿佛在无形中提醒他作为年轻准家长的任性，这让村上稍稍从快感之中清醒过来。

而食髓知味的身体不知不觉间已经开始沉迷其中，并且越发地贪婪起来，越是感受到快感就越欲求不满一般地渴求着更多，逐渐地，他像犬类一样湿漉漉的眼睛里闪烁起了迷离细碎的光，撒娇一样地舒服地轻哼。

“就做一次。”横山一边说着一边和他接吻，手暂且放开了他的性器。连绵的快感被忽然中断，村上似乎有点不满地撅起嘴巴来，被横山抱起来，跨坐到横山的大腿上，在横山的催促下不情不愿地跪起来挺直了身体，面对面地搂住他的脖颈。

横山把他湿漉漉的内裤彻底地拽了下来，手指将挺翘的臀瓣向旁侧拉扯开，暴露出已经变得湿润的穴口。向导的体质因为受孕期的缘故自然而然地转变，身体也在为之后做着准备，不自觉分泌出湿滑的液体。

于是手指顺理成章地一路深入，村上把脸埋在横山的肩窝，小口小口地吸着气，喉咙间滚动着半愉悦半难耐的喘息。前方一直没能达到高潮的性器也直直地抵着横山，为了寻求快感而本能地磨蹭。

“……都要流到地毯上了。”后穴不断分泌着透明的液体，随着手指抽插而缓缓流出。横山哑着嗓子调笑他，村上羞耻得耳朵都红了起来，愤愤地张开嘴巴咬住横山的肩膀，尖尖的八重齿留下了深红色的凹印。

“要做就做，别废话……嗯……！”手指正正好戳上了村上体内的敏感点，让他之前的抗议都变成了充满情欲的呻吟。跪在地毯上的腿软得要命，要坐回到横山的大腿上。

横山及时地扶住了他的腰。他微微低下头来，在他如今弧度柔润的小肚子上亲了一下。

村上脸忍不住更红了，被横山引导着缓缓地往下坐了下去。横山的裤子不知道在什么时候已经被胡乱地解开，挺立炙热的性器一点一点地深入到他的体内。

湿热的后穴紧紧地包裹住胀大的性器，随着微微摇晃起伏的身体被反复地小幅度地抽插。腰腿软得更加厉害，一下一下地往下坠，让性器进入得更深了。

村上呜咽出声，圆圆的眼睛里满是水汽，绷紧了漂亮的蝴蝶骨。他的手指不知不觉滑落到横山后背的位置，下意识地抓挠了几下，即使是隔着衣服也有些难忍的疼痛。  
“太、太深了……不行……”

横山安抚一样地从他的眼睛鼻尖亲吻到嘴唇，维持着结合的姿态揽住他的后背让他侧躺到地毯上，侧入的姿势让人更轻松了一些。横山粗重的呼吸从耳后传来，村上的耳朵又红了红，他轻哼了一声，伸出手来勾住了他的手指。  
性器便又一次地在包裹着它的甬道里抽插了起来。横山的吻也带着灼热的气息细细密密地印在村上的脖颈。

喘息混合着淫靡的水声充斥在整个房间，精神的丝线在肉体的快感里织成了一张网，把灵魂拢在其中交叠缠绵。精神深处的共鸣加剧了高潮的速度，村上的呼吸急促了起来，后穴也紧跟着本能地收缩。

“Yoko……”颤抖的声音里带着哭腔，村上微微侧过脸来下意识地想看见横山的脸。横山的眉眼都被汗浸湿了，眼珠的颜色如同黑曜石一般，白皙的肤色更显出艳丽发红的眼尾。这双狭长漂亮的眼睛和村上那双轮廓可爱的眼睛对视上，两个人在下一秒交换了一个缠绵激烈的吻。  
横山的手覆在村上的手背上，牵引着他在他自己前方的性器上撸动了几下。村上绷紧了身体，呜咽了一声射出了精液。横山也在同一时间抽出了性器，白色的精液落在了村上的腿间。

沉在高潮余韵中的身体疲惫却又餮足，身上湿黏的汗水逐渐被暖烘烘的壁炉烤干，村上靠在横山的怀里迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，昏昏欲睡。  
横山单手把衣服盖到他的身上，他的一只胳膊被村上的脑袋枕着动弹不能。横山又用那只空出来的手揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，被唾液浸得湿润的嘴唇靠了过去，轻轻地亲了亲他的耳垂。  
“Hina。”他轻声叫着他的名字，“……谢谢。”  
意味不明。

村上勾着嘴角笑了起来。别人未必懂的事情，但是他能明白。  
他微微睁开那双可爱的下垂眼，伸出手来勾了勾横山温热的手心。

“Yoko待会儿要抱我起来。”  
他的小向导又开始撒起娇来。

横山笑了笑，又在他的脖颈上吻下一道深色的红痕。

（完）

（疑似）彩蛋。

关八众远征回来。走的时候还都是十几岁回来的时候就变成了二十几岁的帅气小伙儿，凯旋之后休整了一个月就被国家指派到前线去了，横扫千军，司盖。  
啧啧啧听说新来的两位少将是一对呢司盖。  
啧啧啧三十岁不到单兵作战能力就可怕得不得了呢。  
啧啧啧我觉得最吊的是他们儿子这么小就很吊（。  
……我觉得他们有儿子这件事情就已经很吊了。

“横山裕！看好你儿子！有事没事就跑过来给我添乱！”  
“那怎么能叫添乱呢，”年轻的少将幼稚地嘟起嘴巴，捏了捏自家儿子软乎乎的脸颊，“对吧，我们才没有添乱呢。”  
扶额。  
“我说啊，你们能让我好好整理上级传过来的文件吗！”

……一大一小两个捣蛋鬼……就没有一个省心的！


End file.
